User talk:WikiReaper
cheers mate been strugeling.J!MMY''8806 Banner What i meant was: say you have my spartan for example. You get his picture and many other made up character pictures; green monitors, machina, majorian (well maybe not, but you get the picture!) and you put them next to each other, in a row. Make sure they slightly overlap each picture and then with some sort of imagry editing software (which i don't have and that's why i can't show you myself!), you blend the sides in so its one continious picture (more or less). Wha tdo you think? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 19:12, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thank-you Not at all confused sir (being respectful), I'm just being a little creative thats all. Although I will change it do to confusing other user. Thank-you for you time. Spirit-of-HALO P.S. - Calm Down.... I'm in the process. Ok fair doos! Yeh the one, which you are showing on your sig at the moment is the best one, i think. I'll see what you do in the final batch. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:34, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Hello I beleive you're on, but have not seen what I posted yet, so I figured you might not have check the other talk page, but instead this one. If thats the case, the copy right claims, where would I find them? SpartanSeries2 00:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm as you may know, i'm O'Malley. I can help with fanon, help create actual images (With screenshots and photoshop), and well, i'm just a resourceful user.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I thought I'd annoy you some more.. I have an idea for the brother mentioned in my character Mick's page to make a comeback during the battle of New Amazon. I'm not sure if it would be a stupid twist or not. Is Transmission Log Directive-01 referencing the prophets? What rank do you think someone would hold in the UNSC after 10 years of service? and hasn't anybody commented on the fact there are almost mo e then 150 fan fic spartan II? Someone has too have.. Also, check out my newest text adv. Grunt Overlord! Hey Subby, i've got the GM template sorted. Check the forum, and tell me what you think. I made the writing underneath a bit more detailed so its clearer and so i can have the pic bigger too! Thanks, that's a great help. However i don't know how to sort the source thing out! Could you fix that too? It would be a great help. Thanks for fixing the bugs! However there are a few more issues (sorry)! Firstly the background, other than the brown, is white but for it to match the skin it needs to be the black that is in all of the other infoboxes. Also the brown parts where there is white writing (the main headers) but the actual brown areas need to be taller. Have a look at Template:Character Infobox and then the Tech infobox and you'll see what i mean by the coloured areas, which are too small. Also the size of the main top header writing looks a bit too small. If you could fix all of this then i'll be out of your hair! Thanks a load this really helps: Evil Template Hahaha, awesome. Though Its defunct now, I only had that evil information on here 'hidden' since my microsoft word was down, but that's been fixed. Help Do you want to help me with my Torians article.Eaite'Oodat 21:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Great Me and Zeno appreciate the help.Eaite'Oodat 21:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It's okay.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Image Pimping Request Hi Accesion. I haven't spoken to you for a while but i have an image request. I wanted some images slightly changed (hue changes) but in certain parts. It's for my Covee Neutrals and i wanted some weapon pics slightly modified to make them look more CNish. So if you can then it would be greatly appreciated, but if not then that's ok. Thanks, Hi Accession! Thanks so much for doing these for me it’s a real help and I appreciate it. If you want any help in return then I’m here! Thanks. So for this one can I have all of the green parts turned to a dark blue. Dark blue is going to be the main focus of most of these weapons as it’s the Keonite that the CN uses. Is it also possible to make the whole gold frame darkish grey? If this is too difficult or wrecks the image then leave it out, but I was just wondering whether that could be done too. All I want for this is for it to be a bit darker and bluer. For this can all the pink/purple spikes be turned dark blue and the pink energy line in the nuzzle also be turned to the dark blue. All I want on this one is for the vortexy pinkish line of energy, which travels down a bar along the lateral side of the gun, to be turned dark blue. Also on the handle part, which turns, it has the same knobbly pinkish vortex things, can these also be turned dark blue. Finally can the green glowy plasma parts be turned blue! So thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it. Thanks again. Regards, RP Big Thanks Hey thanks, they're great. No worries about the other two, i can work around the origonal pictures I've got. Thanks again, RP The Battle of Bastogne has started! Feel free to post now! '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' I have started a new Fan Fiction to replace the Battle of Arras. You said that I could use SOAR, and I have included units in the new Battle of Atlas I am starting. If you wish me not to include them, I will be happy to remove your unit from the article. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|Biomedical Technologies]] [[Ravenwood Solutions|Solutions]] Thanks Ascension, most appreciated. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hehe; that would be just a little crazy. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Art of the Energy Sword Lol! Sorry. Feel free to add your own art though ^_^. I had just made that article so.... Thanks Ascension. And don't worry, I'm about to archive it; it's getting on my nerves too. Of course, can't be helped much since I was gone for however long. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) cheers mate been strugeling.J!MMY8806' Banner What i meant was: say you have my spartan for example. You get his picture and many other made up character pictures; green monitors, machina, majorian (well maybe not, but you get the picture!) and you put them next to each other, in a row. Make sure they slightly overlap each picture and then with some sort of imagry editing software (which i don't have and that's why i can't show you myself!), you blend the sides in so its one continious picture (more or less). Wha tdo you think? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 19:12, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thank-you Not at all confused sir (being respectful), I'm just being a little creative thats all. Although I will change it do to confusing other user. Thank-you for you time. Spirit-of-HALO P.S. - Calm Down.... I'm in the process. Ok fair doos! Yeh the one, which you are showing on your sig at the moment is the best one, i think. I'll see what you do in the final batch. Thanks: The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 18:34, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Hello I beleive you're on, but have not seen what I posted yet, so I figured you might not have check the other talk page, but instead this one. If thats the case, the copy right claims, where would I find them? SpartanSeries2 00:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Hey! Nice to meet you. I'm as you may know, i'm O'Malley. I can help with fanon, help create actual images (With screenshots and photoshop), and well, i'm just a resourceful user.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 15:40, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I thought I'd annoy you some more.. I have an idea for the brother mentioned in my character Mick's page to make a comeback during the battle of New Amazon. I'm not sure if it would be a stupid twist or not. Is Transmission Log Directive-01 referencing the prophets? What rank do you think someone would hold in the UNSC after 10 years of service? and hasn't anybody commented on the fact there are almost mo e then 150 fan fic spartan II? Someone has too have.. Also, check out my newest text adv. Grunt Overlord! Hey Subby, i've got the GM template sorted. Check the forum, and tell me what you think. I made the writing underneath a bit more detailed so its clearer and so i can have the pic bigger too! Thanks, that's a great help. However i don't know how to sort the source thing out! Could you fix that too? It would be a great help. Thanks for fixing the bugs! However there are a few more issues (sorry)! Firstly the background, other than the brown, is white but for it to match the skin it needs to be the black that is in all of the other infoboxes. Also the brown parts where there is white writing (the main headers) but the actual brown areas need to be taller. Have a look at Template:Character Infobox and then the Tech infobox and you'll see what i mean by the coloured areas, which are too small. Also the size of the main top header writing looks a bit too small. If you could fix all of this then i'll be out of your hair! Thanks a load this really helps: Evil Template Hahaha, awesome. Though Its defunct now, I only had that evil information on here 'hidden' since my microsoft word was down, but that's been fixed. Help Do you want to help me with my Torians article.Eaite'Oodat 21:22, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Great Me and Zeno appreciate the help.Eaite'Oodat 21:27, 15 September 2008 (UTC) It's okay.Eaite'Oodat 21:42, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Image Pimping Request Hi Accesion. I haven't spoken to you for a while but i have an image request. I wanted some images slightly changed (hue changes) but in certain parts. It's for my Covee Neutrals and i wanted some weapon pics slightly modified to make them look more CNish. So if you can then it would be greatly appreciated, but if not then that's ok. Thanks, Hi Accession! Thanks so much for doing these for me it’s a real help and I appreciate it. If you want any help in return then I’m here! Thanks. So for this one can I have all of the green parts turned to a dark blue. Dark blue is going to be the main focus of most of these weapons as it’s the Keonite that the CN uses. Is it also possible to make the whole gold frame darkish grey? If this is too difficult or wrecks the image then leave it out, but I was just wondering whether that could be done too. All I want for this is for it to be a bit darker and bluer. For this can all the pink/purple spikes be turned dark blue and the pink energy line in the nuzzle also be turned to the dark blue. All I want on this one is for the vortexy pinkish line of energy, which travels down a bar along the lateral side of the gun, to be turned dark blue. Also on the handle part, which turns, it has the same knobbly pinkish vortex things, can these also be turned dark blue. Finally can the green glowy plasma parts be turned blue! So thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it. Thanks again. Regards, RP Big Thanks Hey thanks, they're great. No worries about the other two, i can work around the origonal pictures I've got. Thanks again, RP The Battle of Bastogne has started! Feel free to post now! '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' I have started a new Fan Fiction to replace the Battle of Arras. You said that I could use SOAR, and I have included units in the new Battle of Atlas I am starting. If you wish me not to include them, I will be happy to remove your unit from the article. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] [[User:Reed Biomedical Technologies|Biomedical Technologies]] [[Ravenwood Solutions|Solutions]] hey whats up a quick question re: SOAR Dear Ascension, Hope you enjoyed your Christmas. :) Was thinking more about SOAR and the fact that it is a UNSC Army unit; I know you based it off of the modern-day 160th SOAR, but certain users have suggested that the UNSC Army is primarily for the defense of Earth (although this isn't canon); I was particularly interested because I would like to include SOAR elements in Halo: Memory; I would appreciate your thoughts in SOAR's status as either an Army or a Marine Corps unit, and also if I could included SOAR special forces in Memory. :) Thanks! Regards to you, your sister, and your family. Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:37, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Dear Ascension, Hey, whats up, hope you're enjoying the holidays. About the HFFW Awards, I believe that was primarily of Ajax's doing. Rotaretilbo and I, to be candid, had been concerned about your votes to the page because of the peculiar scenario concerning your account; that technically it was almost a "new" account so had no contributions, and also that your familial connections to your sister are likely making any of your nepotistic votes un-sportsmanlike and unfair to other users. That aside, I, and to the best of my knowledge, Rotaretilbo, did not take any action, because we understood that under your sister's account, you likely well-met the "veterancy" requirements for voting. That being said, considering all the confusion around your account, technically you are ineligible to vote (all understandings aside), thus technically Ajax can't be faulted for erasure of your votes. :/ RE: Army - To my knowledge, yes, the UNSC Army is a canonical division of the UNSC Defense Force. However, with an interview with Frank O'Connor, O'Connor stated that the "UNSC Army is part of the UNSC-DF along with the UNSC Air Force. They occupy territory as a defensive force" Thus, I was somewhat confused; I thought that the SOAR, in staging special operations, definitely had an aggressive capacity, and is not merely a defensive force that "occupies territory". (Check out this interview; it's good! :)) Please also let me know if I your permission to use SOAR in my novels as well as officially integrate it into UNSCSOCOM. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:04, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Era template I'm trying to get it working for these these two articles. I tried to get it working once myself- that failed-, so I asked §yzygy for help. *Hello? Are you there? I mean, you sent me that message a while ago and still haven't responded... Question for you RE:Halo Legends I am terribly sorry about that. Meat and Taters has become a rogue Guardian unfortunately. I have already sent in a request to have his rights removed (before he rejoined wikia) and am still awaiting a reply. Take my advise, don't pay attention to him anymore. If he continues this behavior towards you let me know and I will personally talk to a staff about it. --Snapatchu Your Image Request I am unable to do your image request as I only have the one account with EOD unlocked on. Sorry but if you want individual images I can help there. 00:01, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh... can you switch the one of the LEFT and on the RIGHT as Scout Body Perm. then?外国人(7alk) 00:04, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll see if i have them unlocked. BTW that is me above just forgot to sign in lol Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 00:06, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I know.lol. If one of them don't have Scout armour, then switch it to CQB for the sniper person.外国人(7alk) 00:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok cheers -- Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 00:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I know this sounds stupid but where is the UNSC Sign on The Pit? Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 00:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I think it's in the little room in the middle (The ones with three screens).外国人(7alk) 00:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Images I'll try to replace some of the pictures. But, can I keep some that just depict in-game characters faces, not the fighting. (Ex: Maria Deved)--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also, do you know who else is contributing to the Elysium Timeline? And would it be ok if I create an Air Force page for the timeline?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::There's this user, Wr1ghty.... doing SPARTAN-IIs. About the other one: Hell yes. I was about to start that branch, once i'm done with the Marines.外国人(7alk) 04:38, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Artificial Intelligence (Necros) No thank you.外国人(7alk) 23:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Credit Theft Please don't steal other people's artwork without asking permission first. You know what I'm referring to. :Dear IP user, :First of all, the image is under Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 License, which means I am free to distribute this design/concept to whichever site I want but not to claim that I made this image. I am in acting in an innocent manner where I claim no such rights over the image nor even try to say I drew this concept. Secondly, your puny mind cannot understand the legal issue in this matter and as such should understand that DeviantART's rules and policies which has no effect in Wikis whatsoever (In other word, if the author wants this image to be removed, I would gladly obey). Thirdly, please make some proper research before accusing someone of stealing.外国人(7alk) 03:38, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ajax is correct mostly. It is true that DeviantArt's policies does not cover breaches and infringements outside its premises (Consider this fake situation: Let's say it's legal to have "marijuana" in Cuba, but it is not in America). It is also true that CreativeCommons linked by Ascension shows that he can distribute it anywhereBut he was in breach of one of the rules of CC. He did not made any claim that he made the image or made any implications that he did. As such, he is not "stealing that artwork". If the author of the image wants the image to be removed from this wiki, please contact us.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm glad we're on the same page. Remove it, please. :As per above quote.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:44, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How would he prove it though? Prove that I'm the original author? Easy. Get me an e-mail address, and I'll send a photo of my computer screen with the 'Edit Deviation' page and my original sketch, side by side. Unless I've stolen (or replicated) the original sketch and stolen the real author's password (which would be stupid given that I'd be providing photographic evidence of my own, and very real, theft), I'm the original author. And if that's not enough, I could easily attach the original PSD file that the image is a render of. Sure, there's still room for the possibility that I stole all of the base files from the real author, but I think using the devil's proof at that point would be... kinda silly, if you know what I mean. Look - I could care less about legal semantics and the details of this law or that law. I'm just pissed that someone's using my image - which I spent time on - without even doing the favor of asking if they could use it. 'Credit theft' is obviously going a tad too far (and technically incorrect), but that's not really the point. So if you would please remove the images that were 'shared' from my DA account, I'll walk away happy and you'll never see me again. Simple. :Next time, avoid using Creative Commons if you couldn't care less about the possible future legal issue. This all starts because of that license. :I would suggest an easier approach: create a temporary blog titled "Hello Everyone: February 2 2010" with "I'm Back. HF" in the blog's content. I will quickly check regularly over the said profile in DeviantART until this is performed. Once the image has been removed, you can delete the blog from your archives.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::In all, it's not really my fault for borrowing the image from DeviantART. I was just using the CreativeCommons search engine and one of the given hits was the image. So, blame the author (or yourself, if you're the author) for putting in CreativeCommons on the image. Again, if the author really wants his image to be removed, he could just post a simple "Hey, you're using my image, can you please remove it?". We've seen this stuff happening before. Heck, check Subtank's talk page about her use of a particular ODST logo and look at how that IP user approached her. He was aware that he should have added some visible clause saying "DO NOT USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION" to avoid such problem. ::Just accusing someone of something they didn't do (technically, I'm still innocent) is just immature and wrong. Next time, don't just barge in and shout out "ZomG, Art Theft! I don't care about the law but what I know is Copy+Paste = Stealing!".外国人(7alk) 02:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Done. This is probably going to sound pretty damn naive, but I figured it was a sort of unwritten rule or token of etiquette that if you wanted to use someone else's work and post it in a public forum, one asks the original author first or at least lets him/her know. I know what I sound like ('immature' and bitter - which I apologize for), but I'll be dead honest here: ya'll sound to me like you're saying 'If it's legal, it flies.' Setting up a dinner date with someone and blowing it off to go bowling without telling the other fellow is legal, too. Am I being unrealistic/ignorant/stupid here? Another thing: I'm pretty sure you didn't get the image off of Creative Commons. I added the licenses on those three works just a week ago. Most of those images were up in this Wiki as far back as November, when the only license they had was the standard DA 'copyright 2009~2010' bit under the image. I use the CC site for classes at school, so I'm roughly familiar with it - and the Find function explicitly says that not all images that come up are CC licensed. I know for a fact that at the time those images were 'shared,' they weren't under the CCL. I didn't even know you could CCL a DA image until about a week ago. I'm not really sure what's going on here. I'm trying to decide whether you remember wrong, are gravely mistaken, or are blatantly lying. I just checked, but the DA legal policies page says that all works on the site without a CC require permission from the original author before they can be used. I'm not sure if simply copy-pasting counts as 'using,' but cropping the bottom half of an image is definitely 'modifying,' which would essentially be 'using' the original image as a stock to create a new, different image. That rule isn't a DA community rule - it's a legal protocol that applies to anyone who browses the site and sees an image they want to use elsewhere (like you, sir), and therefore definitely applies to the Halo Fanon as well. If you did actually find the image in the two or three days when it was under a CC, you're fine and I'm just ranting. But those images were uploaded to this site in November, when - I'm pretty sure - those images weren't under the CC license... if you 'borrowed' the images then, you would have been in violation of that aforementioned protocol. Am I missing something here? I'll apologize for my initial attitude. It's not the greatest feeling to come back after a day of tedious classes and arduous training and find that someone's borrowed (without asking) an image that you thought was secure from stuff like that. Obviously it wasn't the greatest idea to just barge in and start throwing accusations around, but - I wasn't exactly in the mood for using velvet gloves, if you know what I mean. Whatever - what's done is done. Helluva 'teachable moment' a la Barack. If you could pretty please remove the images at issue... that would be great. Actually, you can even keep the damned things (in their unmodified ''forms, please) as long as you ask and credit me. Contact info's on my profile. :If my memory serves me well, the image had the CC license since October 2009. So, I was acting under good faith that I could borrow the image. So, either you're lying or, someone else had that image in another website. The past is a pain in the arse, heh... Regardless, yes, I've broken one rule of the attached CC as explained by Subtank (Derivative Work). So, in that part, I am guilty. However, your claim should be "DON'T MODIFY IT!" instead of "CREDIT THEFT". So, in that part, I am innocent. Anyway, seeing that this issue is resolved, I'll just upload the unmodified version with all those specs (Above is your approval... ' you can even keep the damned things').外国人(7alk) 01:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ...'as long as you credit me,' don't forget that part. Yeah, all's well that ends well. Hey What did you mean about what u said on Talk:Alli-T607 page, Was it critiscism? --Justin Kane 21:29, February 9, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :Yes.外国人(7alk) 02:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help with the video problem. This helps A LOT! Good luck with whatever next comes for you![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 02:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Blah About the Radiant 7, it was the first article I wrote here and I am planning on deleting it along with some of my older articles. So they are going to be full with grammar errors. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Better tag them then. I'm about to unleash tons of updates on UNSC branches, yours included, soon外国人(7alk) 01:43, February 22, 2010 (UTC) AvS Are the events of the new AvS story canon in the ET?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :No. Seeing that they're using the ship as part of the story, might as well let them have some rights over the article.外国人(7alk) 03:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Green-Lighted :Sorry, but Alien (Xenomorphs) and Yautja (Predators) are strictly off Elysium Timeline. Some users will take advantage of their existence and make stupid battles that has no relevance to the Halo Universe (For example, evil corporation within the UNSC starts breeding xenomorphs to fight the Covenant, Predator became part of the Covenant, other wtf events). Just to be on the safe side, don't introduce new species. Instead, you can reuse the deleted species that Bungie can't add to the games. You can check them out in Halopedia. One of them I've already expanded called the Stalkers. :Better ask Subs about that. I wasn't around to monitor or supervise the old AvS. Just from memory, the Heaven's Gate was supposed to be part of this RP but I think it got cancelled... cant remember.外国人(7alk) 05:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC)